


Political Meeting (with their dicks out)

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: American Politics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Politics, Russia, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This relationship they had was their heaven, shrouded in darkness to the rest of the world.





	Political Meeting (with their dicks out)

**Author's Note:**

> more parts to cum xoxo

Vladimir walked into his and his lovers shared bedroom. Him and Donald, 'Donnie' as he liked to call him, had been involved with each other for quite a while, even before his lover was elected president. They had both been through thick and thin together. Vlad had been the one to root and help Donnie in his goal to be president, and Donnie had helped Vlad run Russia for a while now. It was a shame that they couldn't go public, or they would risk Donnie going to prison or worse! They had to stay as secret lovers for now.

"Donnie! Darling, where are you?", Vladimir asked in his thick Russian accent, the accent Donnie loved so very much. Donnie replied quickly, not wasting any time with Vlad. Vlad located the sound and almost ran to the bathroom where he thought the light of his life was. Vlad hastily opened the door to see Donnie there.

Donnie wasn't dressed as he usually did, gone was the red tie and expensive suit, and in its place was a magenta silk robe. Vlad wrapped his arms around Donnie's waist and kissed his cheek.

"All for me? You didn't have to do this baby." Vlad whispers, lust filled, into his secret lover's ear.

Donnie nodded slowly and smiled softly, "All for you my king. I wanted to do it for you. Come on, let us go to the bedroom."

Donnie led the way, with Vlad following close behind him. He then pushed Vlad on the bed and started taking Vlad's expensive suit piece by piece until he was left in nothing but his boxer briefs. Those soon were being taken off of him as well, but not by Donnie's large hands, but by his teeth. Vlad's member was already hard and was ready to fuck Donnie's tight hole. Vlad wasn't going to be a bottom. He roughly flipped Donnie to where he was under Vlad. Donnie was surprised by the action but went with it.

Vlad undid Donnie's magenta silk robe and marveled at the site before him. Donnie, under the robe, was bare. His member, just like his lover's, was hard. Vlad reached over into the bedside table and grabbed the Astroglide. He opened up the cap and poured it on his cock and Donnie's tight pink hole.

"Are you ready for this, darling?" Vlad whispered softly into Donnie's ear. Donnie blushed and then nodded.

Vlad aligned his cock to his lover's hole and then roughly pushed in, not stopping to give Donnie a breath. Donnie likes it rough after all. He was ramming in and out of Donnie's abused hole and wasn't stopping anytime soon until both of them were satisfied and sated. Donnie's squeaking and moaning was music to Vlad's ears. Donnie wasn't the only one moaning and gaining immense pleasure from their session though, Vlad was just as vocal as his lover.

After not even 10 minutes of his hole being abused by Vlad, Donnie came, and hard. The cum went all over his chest, Vlad's chest, and the bedsheets below them. Vlad wasn't stopping though, and Donnie was getting more than he has bargained for. Donnie was becoming overstimulated and was about to cum again, but instead of cumming from pure penetration, he came when Vlad filled him with his cum. The warmth that filled his hole was just enough to send him over the edge again.

After they both reached climaxes, Vlad pulled out and fell onto the side of Donnie closed his eyes, totally devoid of energy from fucking Donnie so hard. All he wanted to do was fall asleep. Donnie, however, had another idea. He got up from the spot he had been in for the past 10+ minutes and now crawled over Vlad. He brought his mouth to Vlad's flaccid cock and started sucking. Vlad was surprised by the action, but didn't complain and just let it happen. Soon enough, Vlad's then flaccid cock was now rock hard and slowly reaching its climax.

Donnie, now encouraged by Vlad's hard cock, started sucking on his cock faster and deeper, all the way to the base of his lover's member. It didn't take too long for Vlad to reach his second climax. He came straight into Donnie's mouth, without warning. Without hesitation, Donnie happily swallowed the salty-sweet cum. Now that he was also worn out, he fell onto the other side of Vlad and pulled the thin sheet over the two of them.

"Let's go to sleep baby.. we'll worry about everything else in the morning," Donnie said, with heavy breaths in between the words. Vlad simply nodded and smiled softly at his lover before closing his eyes. They both then peacefully drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry yall, this is a rewrite of 'foreign love' which i orphaned last year. i've grown a lot i guess. obviously not in maturity, but in writing skill, yeah.


End file.
